Los siete libros de la Diana
miniaturadeimagen|Los siete libros de la Diana de George de Monte Mayor. Edición de 1602. Los siete libros de la Diana es un novela pastoril clásica del Siglo de Oro español compuesta en español por el poeta portugués Jorge de Montemayor y publicada por vez primera en 1559, aunque las ediciones posteriores ampliaron el texto original; fue muy reimpresa y traducida y suscitó varias continuaciones e inició el género de la novela pastoril en España. Uno de sus más famosos lectores fue William Shakespeare, quien parece haber tomado la trama Proteus-Julia-Sylvia de Los dos hidalgos de Verona de la historia de Felismena, incluida en la Diana. Argumento La novela va dirigida a Joan Castellá de Vilanova y se desarrolla en su mayor parte en los campos de la antigua ciudad castellana de León, a las riberas del río Esla. La pastora Diana, que prefería a Sireno frente a su también pretendiente Silvano, se ha casado con otro pastor, Delio, cuando Sireno fue desterrado. Pero pasado un año Sireno regresa y se sorprende porque su enamorada ya esté con otro hombre. A pesar de esta trama argumental trágico-amorosa, en la historia también tienen cabida gigantes, ninfas, hechiceras y otros personajes muy del gusto de la época, y a lo largo de los tres primeros libros Sireno se encuentra con otros pastores y pastoras que cantan canciones y cuentan historias de sus propias experiencias de amor frustrado. Entre ellas la más importante es Felismena, disfrazada de hombre para buscar a su amante, hasta el punto de que su historia llega casi a usurpar la principal de Diana. En su castillo lleno de maravillas, la hechicera Felicia tiene el poder de concluir los dilemas románticos con una poción ("agua mágica") que hace olvidar el amor o redirigirlo, y la suministra a varios de los personajes, entre ellos Sireno, que queda curado de su amor por Diana. En los últimos tres libros se resuelven las historias de amor iniciales con los pastores buscando nuevas compañeras de amor o recuperando a las enamoradas que habían perdido. Felismena encuentra a su amante don Félix y lo rescata de un ataque de caballeros enemigos y, con ayuda de la magia de Felicia, este recuerda su amor por Felismena y se casan. El conflicto entre Sireno y Diana, sin embargo, sigue sin resolverse y, aunque Sireno puede saludar a Diana con indiferencia, Diana se siente dolida por su transformación y se lamenta de su matrimonio forzado con otro hombre. El libro termina con la promesa de una secuela, aunque Montemayor nunca vivió para completar la historia. Estructura *''Libro primero''. Sireno regresa a tierras leonesas después de un largo viaje. Llega al prado otro pastor llamado Silvano. Llega a la fuente la pastora Selvagia, amiga de Diana. Selvagia cuenta su disparatada historia de amor *''Libro segundo''. Las ninfas del bosque son atacadas por tres espantosos salvajes. Irrumpe una gran pastora. *''Libro tercero''. Historia de la desdichada Belisa. *''Libro cuarto''. En el palacio de la sabia Felicia. Felismena se muda de traje. Visita a la galería de guerreros. Visita a la galería de mujeres castas y el canto de Orfeo. El jardín del eterno reposo. Diálogos sobre el amor y sus efectos. *''Libro quinto''. La curación del mal de amores. Remedios para Felismena. Felismena, Amarílida y Arsileo. Diana malmaridada. *''Libro sexto''. Felismena, mediadora en amores. En la choza de Amarílida. En las riberas del Esla con Silvano, Selvagia, Sireno y Diana. *''Libro séptimo''. Nuevos y felices reencuentros. Felismena a orillas del Mondego. Dos pastoras portuguesas. Ediciones ulteriores La edición de 1561 en Valladolid introdujo ciertos cambios en el texto que a menudo se reproducen en ediciones y traducciones posteriores. El más significativo es la inserción de un nuevo relato interpolado, la Historia del Abencerraje y la hermosa Jarifa para entretener a los pastores en el palacio de Felismena, al final del libro IV. Los eruditos piensan que es obra ajena y la introdujo un editor deseoso de incrementar más el éxito ya de por sí considerable de la obra; estos agregados aumentaron en ediciones posteriores.La Diana de Iorge de Montemayor nuevamente corregida y revista por Alonso de Ulloa. Parte Primera: Han se añadido en esta ultima impression los verdaderos amores de Abencerrage, y la hermosa Xarifa, La infelice historia de Piramo y Tisbe; Van tambien las damas de Aragon, y Catalanas, y algunas Castellanas, que hasta aqui no havian sido impressas... En Venecia: Cosme de Trino e Monferrato, 1568, 2 vols. Secuelas de la obra El texto de Montemayor impulsó cuatro secuelas separadas en español; dos fueron publicadas en 1564: la ''Segunda Parte de la Diana del extremeño Alonso Pérez y la Diana enamorada del valenciano Gaspar Gil Polo. Ya postrero es un contrafactum a lo divino realizado por Bartolomé Ponce, Clara Diana (1599). Y ya en el siglo XVII existe la última, La Diana de Montemayor, nuevamente compuesto [sic] por Jerónimo de Tejeda, castellano, intérprete de lenguas, residente en la villa de París, do se da fin a las historias de la primera y segunda parte (París, 1627), que es en realidad casi un plagio de la de Gil Polo. Circulación e influencia en el Renacimiento Aunque inspirada por la Arcadia de Jacopo Sannazaro, la Diana de Montemayor es sin duda la primera gran obra de ficción de la prosa pastoril del Renacimiento, que reparte su mérito tanto en la trama principal como en las historias entrelazadas y los poemas cantados por sus protagonistas. Y fue una de las obras más populares de la ficción moderna no sólo en España, sino en el extranjero. Según el cómputo de Julián Arribas, hubo al menos treinta y una ediciones españolas solo en el siglo XVI.Julián Arribas, “Estudio Bibliográfico: Catalogo de Ejemplares”, en Jorge de Montemayor, Los Siete Libros De La Diana (London: Tamesis, 1996), 19-83. Y en ese mismo período hubo doce ediciones traducidas en francés y una al inglés en 1598 por parte de Bartholomew Yong, que fue probablemente la versión leída por Shakespeare, de la cual tomó la historia de Felismena para su Los dos hidalgos de Verona, aunque el final difiere: la heroína de Montemayor salva la vida de su amante. Geoffrey Bullough, Judith Kennedy y Stuart Gillespie han señalado que la novela pastoril de Montemayor parece haber sido fundamental para el desarrollo de las comedias de Shakespeare: apuntan sobre todo a la idea del amor de Montemayor, su énfasis en fuertes heroínas femeninas y sus perspectivas y su tratamiento de las intrigas y enredos amorosos.Geoffrey Bullough, Narrative and Dramatic Sources of Shakespeare (London : New York: Routledge and Paul; Columbia University Press, 1957), volume 1, p. 205-206; Judith M. Kennedy, "Introduction" en A Critical Edition of Yong’s Translation of George of Montemayor’s Diana and Gil Polo’s Enamoured Diana, (Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1968), p. lii - liii; y Stuart Gillespie, "Shakespeare's Reading of Modern European Literature," en Shakespeare and Renaissance Europe, ed. Andrew Hadfield and Paul Hammond (London: Arden Shakespeare, 2005), p. 103-104. La Diana fue también una importante fuente de inspiración para sir Philip Sidney en la redacción de su New Arcadia, algo que ya notaron contemporáneos como John Hoskins, quien escribió en 1599 que "en cuanto a la trama, por así decirlo, de la historia de Sidney, siguió a tres: Heliodoro en griego, la Arcadia de Sannazaro en italiano y la Diana de Montemayor en español".John Hoskins, Directions for Speech and Style 1599 (Princeton: Princeton University Press, 1935), 41. Sidney, en particular, parece haber modelado su primera escena entre los pastores Strephon y Klaius en otra entre Sireno y Silvano de Montemayor. Miguel de Cervantes menciona la Diana a la vez con aprobación y reprobación en el episodio de la quema de libros de su Don Quijote (I, 6), donde el cura declara el libro demasiado bueno para ser arrojado en el fuego como el resto: :Y abriendo uno vio que era La Diana de Jorge de Montemayor, y dijo, creyendo que todos los demás eran del mesmo género: —Estos no merecen ser quemados, como los demás, porque no hacen ni harán el daño que los de caballerías han hecho, que son libros de entretenimiento sin perjuicio de tercero. —¡Ay, señor! —dijo la sobrina—, bien los puede vuestra merced mandar quemar como a los demás, porque no sería mucho que, habiendo sanado mi señor tío de la enfermedad caballeresca, leyendo estos se le antojase de hacerse pastor y andarse por los bosques y prados cantando y tañendo, y, lo que sería peor, hacerse poeta, que según dicen es enfermedad incurable y pegadiza. —Verdad dice esta doncella —dijo el cura—, y será bien quitarle a nuestro amigo este tropiezo y ocasión delante. Y pues comenzamos por La Diana de Montemayor, soy de parecer que no se queme, sino que se le quite todo aquello que trata de la sabia Felicia y del agua encantada, y casi todos los versos mayores, y quédesele enhorabuena la prosa, y la honra de ser primero en semejantes libros. Como ya ocurrió con el Amadís de Gaula, la Diana se leyó en su siglo por las mujeres como un manual de urbanidad, circunstancia bien ilustrada por la anécdota —procedente de la edición lisboeta de la Diana de 1624— que hace irrumpir a Montemayor en medio de una merienda de damas amigas de la duquesa de Sessa, que arden en deseos de conocer al autor de libro tan admirado. De estas lectoras arrobadas y de las doncellas que pueblan los libros de su afición se burló también Mateo Alemán en su Guzmán de Alfarache (II, 3.º, 3): «...que so a estas hermosas les atasen los libros tales a la redonda y les pegasen fuego, que no sería posible arder, porque su virtud lo mataría». Para el crítico moderno Alberto Blecua, la Diana también es una obra capital para el desarrollo de la lírica. En sus páginas «se produce realmente la simbiosis entre tradiciones castellanas e italianas al incorporar el universo virgiliano pastoril y renacentista al octosílabo»Alberto Blecua, «Fernando de Herrera y la poesía de su época», en Historia y crítica de la Literatura Española, Barcelona, Crítica, 1980, vol. 2, pp. 426-439.Juan Bautista Avalle-Arce, "Estudio preliminar" a la edición crítica de la Diana por Juan Montero en 1996: http://www.rae.es/sites/default/files/La_Diana_Jorge_de_Montemayor.pdf Ediciones modernas *''Diana''. Ed. y prólogo de "Gil Benumeya" (Rodolfo Gil Torres). Madrid, CIAP, 1929, 2 vols. *''La Diana''. Introduc. de Alfredo Álvarez de la Villa, Paris, Viuda de Ch. Bouret, 1937. *''Los siete libros de la Diana'', ed. de Francisco López-Estrada, Madrid: Espasa Calpe, 1946; 1954; 1962; 1965; 1967; 1970. *''Los siete libros de la Diana''. Ed., prólogo y notas de Enrique Moreno Báez. Madrid, Real Academia de la Lengua Española, 1955; 2.ª ed. Madrid: Editora Nacional, 1976. *''Los siete libros de la Diana'', ed. de Asunción Rallo, Madrid, Cátedra, 1991 *''Los siete libros de la Diana'', ed. de Juan Montero Delgado, Barcelona: Crítica, 1996. *''Los siete libros de la Diana'', ed. de Dolores Esteva de Llobet, Madrid: Octaedro, 2011. Referencias Categoría:Novelas pastoriles